


get that good thing, baby

by jiho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: “i’ve been in front of a camera before, but… never like this.” his eyes flicker to johnny, who’s watching him, looking intriguing.“johnny is one of our most popular boys.”they glance at each other. “you’re in good hands,” johnny adds with a smile, putting a hand on taeyong’s thigh.





	get that good thing, baby

**Author's Note:**

> lapslock. not beta'd, i hope it's not too bad, but let me know if u see anything jarring!
> 
> title from good thing by nct 127

“you ready to go?” taeyong nods, but johnny can obviously see right through him. “sorry i couldn’t be here earlier.”

“no, it’s okay, i’m good, just- you know. a little nervous.”

“it’s okay, i’ll take care of you.” johnny replies, and the line is a little cliché, but the way he smiles is so genuine, taeyong has to believe him. the couch is comfortable, and johnny seats himself right up against him, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly before dropping his arm.

“alright let’s roll.” says the director, and taeyong takes a breath to steady himself. _act natural, just be yourself_ , he thinks, repeating ten’s words. he watches the red lights on the cameras turn on.

action.

“so taeyong, this is your first professional porn, right?” they ask behind the camera after a brief introduction.

“i’ve been in front of the camera before, but… never like this.” his eyes flicker to johnny, who’s watching him, looking intriguing.

“johnny is one of our most popular boys.”

they glance at each other. “you’re in good hands,” johnny adds with a smile, putting a hand on taeyong’s thigh.

“so you’ve been in front of the camera before. masturbation videos?” the director prompts, keeping the conversation going.

“i guess? i mean, yes, i started doing live streams once i got more popular.”

“you’re a camboy?” johnny asks surprised.

“yeah.”

johnny leans away a bit, let’s his eyes trail down taeyong’s body before he says, “i’d love to watch you.”

taeyong feels himself flush, his face heated, and johnny’s smirk grows just a tiny bit.

“i could give you a private show,” taeyong replies, feeling bold as their conversation moves towards something he’s more familiar with.

“yeah?” johnny asks him and strokes his hand up taeyong’s thigh.

taeyong swears he’s usually not this easily flustered, but the way johnny looks at him makes him feel heady. pliant. ten lied; this is eons away from ‘not that different from what we usually do’.

he nods, spreading his legs, and leans in closer. “i’d make it worth your while.”

the hand on his thigh moves upwards, skidding lightly over his crotch and across his chest until it settles on the back of his neck. taeyong goes easily.

johnny’s lips are soft against his, and taeyong shivers when he opens his mouth, their tongues meeting. johnny maneuvers them on the couch until he has the other underneath him, and taeyong spreads his legs so he can press closer and they can grind against each other. when johnny slips his hand under taeyong’s shirt, thumb rubbing against his nipple, he allows a small moan.

“yeah? like that?” johnny asks against his lips. he’s smiling, taeyong doesn’t have to open his eyes to know.

“yes.” it comes out a little breathless, but he arches his back to punctuate the point, urging johnny to keep going.

there’s noise, cameramen moving and shuffling around the room, and it’s both easy to ignore yet impossible to, because taeyong wants to enjoy this― he is, but they’re in a professional setting, and taeyong feels like he’s slowly losing control over himself. the way johnny touches him, teasing his nipple in his mouth, kneading his thigh, and forcing taeyong’s legs open with his knees are just too much. he hasn’t had another person touch him like this for a long time.

slowly, johnny trails his way down taeyong’s body and pulls his pants off, tossing them in the same direction he did taeyong’s shirt before ridding himself of his own jeans. he grabs taeyong by the hips, forcing them up from the couch surface, so he can put his mouth on his hole. johnny’s tongue stretches his rim amazingly when he pushes it inside, and taeyong curses loudly for the camera while johnny eats his ass. after a while, he alternates between using his mouth and his fingers on taeyong, slowly loosening him up.

straining his neck a little, taeyong sneaks a peek at johnny’s crotch. the way his boxers are tenting is exhilarating. he reaches a hand out, tugging the band down to expose johnny’s dick, and sighs when he sees it slapping hard against his abdomen.

the director tells taeyong to suck johnny off, so they shift position; johnny sitting on the couch while taeyong positions himself on the floor between his legs. he licks johnny’s cock, kissing and tonguing at the head playfully before he takes it in his mouth. johnny talks him through the entire thing, praising him and letting him know how good taeyong is making him feel.

“your mouth feels so good, should just have you suck me off all day.” johnny leans forward, sliding his hand down taeyong’s back. “but then this here would feel lonely, wouldn’t it?” he asks, pressing the tips of his slick fingers inside taeyong’s ass when his palm reaches his cleft. taeyong pulls off from johnny’s dick loudly and rests his head against johnny’s thigh.

“yes. i want to feel you.”

johnny’s fingers are only in to the second knuckle, but the way he wiggles them, pulling at taeyong’s rim and forcing him open, is so fucking satisfying. it feels like forever before they’re satisfied with filming johnny fingering his ass and finally gives them the go to actually start _fucking_ and hands johnny a condom.

when johnny finally pushes his cock inside him, taeyong keens.

“your dick feels so good.” the words are tacky, but that doesn’t take the truth away from them. johnny’s thick, just the way he likes it, and taeyong tightens his thighs around johnny’s waist, wanting to enjoy the way he stretches him a little longer.

johnny pulls back as soon as taeyong lets him, slowly, almost all the way out, and slams right back. it punches the air right out of taeyong, his hands flying out to find leverage on the couch when he does it again, and he curses at how deeply johnny’s cock is hitting him inside. after a few more repetitions, johnny begins to fuck him in a fast pace that’s making taeyong toes curl. and they’ve only just started.

 

-

 

johnny has had taeyong on the couch, against the wall and now they’re back on the couch with taeyong bent over the armrest. he can feel johnny press his body flush against him before he pushes his dick back into taeyong, who takes it all too easily.

taeyong feels boneless, oversensitive, and he hasn’t come yet. he really, really wants to come, but johnny is fucking him torturously slow now, like he _wants_ taeyong to go crazy.

“please,” he whines, his voice pitiful and high pitched.

johnny hums, but continues his slow grind, and taeyong would hate him if he wasn’t this good. because he is, so, so good. taeyong can’t even moan properly at this point, just gasping every time johnny’s cock presses against his prostate, his mouth hanging open and swallowing too much air. he feels light-headed.

“is it good?” johnny asks him against him ear, and taeyong is glad to hear that he sounds kind of winded.

“yes.” taeyong rolls his hips. “so good. you’re fucking me so good.”

“you gonna come?”

taeyong nods vigorously. he’s about to beg for it when johnny suddenly pulls away from him, taeyong making a confused sound when he feels his dick slip out of him. he hardly has time to react, barely even realizing what’s going on as johnny moves them; one moment he’s back on his feet and the next he’s sitting on johnny’s lap.

johnny’s smiles at him, a bit smug but tenderly at the same time, as he moves his body a bit closer to himself, hands on taeyong’s hips.

“you were gonna give me a show, remember?”

at this point taeyong just wants to come, and he doesn’t want to work for it. he hates johnny. and it’s this resentment that gives him the energy to move. putting on a show is something he knows how to do.

he bounces himself on johnny’s lap, languidly fucking himself on his cock. his movements are a little lazy, not as exaggerated as he would like, but johnny doesn’t seem to mind. he probably likes how fucked out taeyong looks.

“please, i’m so close.” he says. he moves one of his hands from johnny’s shoulder to his own chest, pinching his nipple and, even if the cameras can’t catch it, squeezes around johnny’s cock, withholding eye contact. johnny hands on his hips tightens. “your cock feels so good.”

“fuck, you’re gonna make me come too,” johnny says, helping taeyong move. taeyong smiles, but bites his lip to suppress it. moving his hand from his chest down to his cock, he throws his head back and stretches his neck. johnny takes the bait, pressing his lips against the presented skin and bites down lightly.

it doesn’t take long for taeyong to come after that, his hand rapidly working his own cock, and he spills messily between their bodies. johnny fucks him only a little longer, just until taeyong has finished and stopped moving, but then he’s being lifted off johnny’s dick and laid down on the couch with johnny above him.

the condom is quickly disposed of, and johnny moves forth, knees on either side of taeyong’s waist when he begins to jerk himself off. he aims his load at taeyong’s face, and taeyong opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out obediently, still heaving. when johnny’s cum hits his face, he closes his eyes on instinct, but he soon opens them again, moving his hand towards his face to push the cum towards his lips. he makes eye contact with johnny as he licks the tips of his fingers before he turns to look at the camera closest to his face and moves his tongue deliberately around the digits.

“cut! that’s a wrap.”

taeyong drops his hand and lets out a deep breath as he relaxes against the couch. someone is soon by his side, offering a wet towel and he takes it gratefully. already clad in a robe, johnny offers him a hand, helping him up from the couch. he’s a little ashamed about the way his legs wobble. johnny notices and chuckles.

“i got you good, huh?”

“yeah, that- that was really great.” taeyong manages. he shallows, throat dry and reaches for his own robe.

johnny beams at him, shooting back a compliment about how well taeyong did for his first shoot. they’re interrupted by the director, who tells taeyong he’d like to speak with him once he’s done and dressed again. he nods, promising to drop by his office in a bit.

“well, i better let you go then,” johnny says, “i hope, i’ll see you around?”

the film they recorded today is just an independent piece, a one-off, and taeyong doesn’t have any immediate plans to sign with the studio on term or exclusively. still, he can’t deny he had fun doing something out of the usual, and he supposes he isn’t opposed to doing it again.

“maybe,” he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> (i originally started this for a different ship in a different fandom, but that didn't go anywhere, so i searched+replaced the names and took it form there. wished it could've been longer, but i guess this is the extent of my abilities)
> 
> thank for u reading<3


End file.
